1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is directed to games and more particularly, to a game which is to be played by one or more players by propelling a ball against a wall and having that ball return proximate to the player.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Ball sports are in exceedingly common use by humans. Common ball sports are tennis, racquetball, handball, squash, baseball, golf, basketball and soccer. In the playing of certain ball sports, it is normally a requirement to have a partner or opponent in order to return the ball. The ball sports that normally meet this requirement are tennis, racquetball, handball, baseball and soccer. However, when playing tennis, if one wishes to practice by himself or herself, it has been known to utilize a flat board area mounted on a fence. The user then strikes the tennis ball with the racket and propels it into this flat board from which it is to rebound, hopefully proximate to the user to be struck again and propelled again to the board.
The present inventor has in the past made an inventive ball return backboard. A United States design patent has been obtained for this ball return backboard which is formed to be of a basic parabolic shape wherein the contact surface of the ball return backboard includes a plurality of spaced-apart hiatuses which comprise indentations with each indentation formed of a plurality of interconnected planer surfaces. Upon a ball striking the board in the area of the indentation, the ball is to be returned at a slightly different angle than if it just struck a planer wall. That slightly different angle is intended to impart a realistic condition to the user resembling possibly a shot from an opponent that may be located some distance from the user requiring the user to quickly move to that location to return the ball. This parabolic shape of the wall has a tendency to return the ball proximate to the user regardless of where the ball strikes the wall. The wall provides a wide variety of returns so as to keep the player/user in a constant ballready state to respond to every kind of return, be it a forehand, backhand, lob, smash or volley.